


Never Have I Ever

by Squeakertons



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Games, M/M, Mikey teaches Leo new tricks, Mikeys the boss, Teacher Mikey, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: It's another game night in the Lair. This time Mikey brings home a game of 'Never Have I Ever....' the kinky version! Three turtles drink plenty but Leonardo realises he's not participated in much kinkiness at all. Who better to help him rectify that situation than Teacher Michelangelo?**Contains Graphic Tcest**
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), suggested OT4
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“Right then,” Raphael said, as he took a swig from his beer bottle and spread some cards across the floor in front of him. “Let’s see just how dirty this ‘adult’ rated game really is.” He caught Michelangelo’s eye as Mikey grinned at him from across their seated circle.

“I sneak peeked a few examples on my way home bruh,” he said. “I think they’ll get the Raphael smutty seal of approval.”

“Interesting,” Donatello commented, studying the text on the card nearest to him. He took a beer bottle from the floor in front of him and flipped it open with the bottle opener.

The brothers all sat in a circle on the rug in the main living area, a large selection of alcoholic beverages on the floor in front of them along with a deck of colourful cards that Michelangelo had acquired on his latest sewer run. Master Splinter was away for a few days, the drinks supplies were in, spirits were high and the scene was set for some high-jinx. While the Sensei was away….

Raphael scooped up the cards and passed them over to Mikey with a gesture for him to get proceedings underway.

Leonardo lined up a small selection of beers close to him and turned his full attention to Michelangelo.

“Okay then Dudes!” Mikey started with a flourish, clearly excited and pleased with his find. “This is a classic game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, but a reeeaally dirty version. You all know how to play right? We take turns to read out a card which describes something we have ‘never’ done, and if any of us have done it, then we take a drink. Simple? Any questions before we start?” He looked around the circle at his brothers who all grunted and nodded their general agreement of understanding, Raphael with a particularly wolfish glint in his eye. The look on his face suggested Raph anticipated becoming very drunk indeed tonight.

Mikey shuffled the cards with a smile and dealt them out equally between everyone in little piles, keeping the text side down. “OK, anyone want to start first?” He looked around the circle with a big smile. Raph was looking around with a cocky leer. Donatello was aligning his cards neatly in a pile with an impish little smile and Leonardo seemed focused again on arranging his beer bottles. There was a heavy feel of anticipation in the air.

“I’ll start,” Mikey decided, picking up a card and reading the text. “Never have I ever kissed someone on the lips.”

Raphael frowned deeply and scoffed. “I thought you said these were ‘adult’?” His brothers had all taken a mouthful of drink and he followed suit, still frowning.

“Patience, young Padawan”, Mikey told him. “They range from fairly tame right the way up to obscene. Some of them might even make _you_ blush.” He looked to his left at Leonardo to take his turn as Raphael made a face which showed he clearly doubted it. Leo picked up a card.

“Never have I ever... had anal sex.” He looked around at his brothers who all smirked at each other and raised their bottles in unison. “Cheers to that!” Don said with a wide smile as he clicked his bottle against Raph’s.

“Cheers indeed!” Raph concurred, raising his bottle in a salute to tight turtle ass with a lopsided smirk of appreciation. “Mmm mm mmm!” Don giggled and blushed. Mikey’s grin was wide. Leo nodded, his expression more reserved.

Mikey was struck with a thought. “Wait, is that giving, or receiving?” he asked. Leo shrugged. They all raised their bottles again in merry admission to both with a verbal cheer.

“OK, Raph next!” Mikey instructed. Raphael picked up his card, still smiling.

“Never have I ever done a striptease’. Three brothers immediately looked at each other, waiting to see who would drink. Raphael had a knowing smirk on his face as he kept his gaze low. After a small pause, Donatello lifted his bottle to his lips and took a few swigs. All eyes fixed on Donny who looked around the circle with a sheepish shrug. “Hey, Raph was feeling particularly saucy that day. I can’t help it if he wants a bit of this.” Donny gestured to himself, lifted his hips a little off the floor with his legs curled to the side and wiggled his tail.

“Daaamn, Donny! You shameless hussy!!” Mikey exclaimed with a laugh. “Now I know that is on offer I am SO booking in for the show!” They all chuckled as Raph leaned over and nudged Don’s shoulder affectionately and Don blushed with a smile. “I can tell ya it’s a show worth watching,” Raph replied with a leery grin at Don’s rear end, his eyes hoping to catch another glimpse of that titillating wiggly tail.

“Right, me next.” Donny lifted and read his card. “Never have I ever… performed a lapdance”. He paused a moment in reflection, and then took another swig from his bottle. Mikey followed suit. They both noticed each other and cried out, pointing at each other in surprise. “Raph?” Donny asked Mikey. “Raph,” Mikey confirmed. They both started giggling at each other.

“Hey!” Raph did a slow exaggerated shrug, his arms spread wide, still clutching his bottle in one hand. “I like a show!” Mikey and Donny were still giggling and Leo smiled with them.

“OK, OK, me again!” Mikey laughed, picking up his next card. “Oooooh! He smiled. “Never have I ever...” He debated the wording on the card for a second before deciding on “...jerked off to porno!”.

All eyes flew to Raph who did a large silent snort of laughter making his shoulders shake and his raised beer bottle bob about. “Yeah, well!” he laughed and drained the bottle. Mikey and Donny laughed as they too drank their bottles dry.

Eyes turned to Leonardo, who hadn’t taken a drink in a while.

“ _Really_ , Leo?” Raph said sceptically. Leo just grinned and shook his head.

“Not even a little bit?” Donny asked. “Like, not even when you’re really stressed?” Mikey added.

“Nope,” Leo said. “Just never done it. Some of us...” he looked around the circle, “...have more important things to do!”

His brothers all made highly sceptical ‘ho ho!’ noises but otherwise let it go.

“Do dirty home movies count as porno?” Donny asked, opening another bottle. “Yes!” Mikey laughed, taking another for himself. There was a short pause and then, “What about security surveillance cameras...?”

“Yes!!” Mikey and Raph cried, laughing even harder. Mikey caught Leonardo’s eye and Leo laughed along with them as they all teased Donny about his voyeuristic tendencies.

When the laughter had died down, eyes turned to Leonardo as it was his turn. Leo gave a smile as he picked up his card. Mikey’s gave an almost perceptible frown as he watched him.

“Never have I ever...” Leo read, “...role played”. He gave another genial smile as he looked around the circle to see who would drink.

“Watched, or actually did the role playing?” Raph asked.

“Actually did it I would say,” Mikey answered. Raph tilted his head and made a ‘n’yah’ sound as he swirled the liquid in his bottle but didn’t drink. Mikey took a long swig, followed by Donatello who took also a long drink, their eyes locked onto each other mischievously as they did so. Raphael raised a questioning eye ridge at them. Donny leaned in towards Raph, looking rather flushed in the beak, and gestured towards Raph and Leo. “We sometimes like to pretend we’re you guys!” he chortled in a stage whisper, dissolving into giggly snorts. Raphael laughed whereas Leo looked mildly surprised and busied himself with rearranging his drinks bottles once again.

“Well, well!” Raph exclaimed, pretending to be shocked by that revelation. “I hope whoever plays me does me justice!” He flexed his large biceps in a macho display of turtly alpha-ness.

“Hee hee hee heeeeee!” Donny giggled at him in glee, even more flushed from having just drained another bottle. “We take it in turns!”

Mikey watched Leonardo as Raphael picked up his card and began reading out loud. His spidey senses were tingling. Leo seemed to be enjoying himself and yet the way his jaw was set…. That almost imperceptible tension. Mikey’s attention was snapped back to Raph as he finished reading his card.

“…..been tied up and spanked!!!” Raph finished reading, laughing. Donny giggled loudly again, now rather inebriated, and raised his bottle to his lips coyly. Grinning widely, Mikey followed suit. Raphael grinned at both of them before he realised they were both looking at him pointedly. “Oh no!” He protested. “That was _one_ time so it doesn’t count!!”

“It SO counts, dude!” Mikey cried. Donny held up the base of the bottle Raph had at his lips to encourage Raph to drink more. Raphael finished the bottle and rewarded them all with a loud burp.

“When did you all tie each other up and get spanked?” Leo asked.

“Well I was trying it out after seeing a show about it….” Donny started.

“It’s super kinky dude,” Mikey chipped in.

Leo looked at Raphael his gaze questioning.

“These two ganged up on me!” Raph insisted, his palms raised in defence. “Caught me totally unawares. Otherwise, y’know, I would have showed ‘em!!” He punched the air rather wobbly with the hand holding his fresh bottle and liquid sloshed over his hand. Donatello reached over and pulled Raph’s hand closer to him. “Let me help you with that,” he said coyly, licking Raph’s wet knuckles.

“Not drinking for this one either, Fearless?” Raph directed at Leo, drink bringing out his belligerence. When Leonardo didn’t respond Raph directed his mirth at the others instead. “I guess he had something better to do that day an’ all!”

Donatello tutted at Raph and gently hit his shoulder in admonishment.

“Some of us don’t get bested so easily,” Leo said coolly to Raph.

“Oooh, burn dude!” Mikey laughed, pointing at his brother in red. Raph, Mikey and Don all drank up the rest of their bottles in mirth, where Leo took a small sip of his, nowhere near as intoxicated.

After opening and passing out yet more fresh bottles of brew, Donatello picked up a card.

“Never...have I ever….” In the middle of his sentence Donny hiccup-burped in his throat. “Oh, ex _cuse_ me! Hee heee!!! Never have I ever… ejac….ejaclumnated….” Donny let out a loud raspberry of laughter through his lips as he tried to finished the sentence. Raphael took the card from his hands.

“….jizzed in someone’s face,” Raph finished for him, using the card to ‘air-jerk’ before allowing the card to fly through his fingers towards Donny’s face.

Once again three brothers laughed at their memories and drank their beer, while Leonardo thumbed his bottle. Raphael noticed and started teasing Leo again.

“Master Splinter needs to let you get out more!” He laughed, pointing at Leo. “Are you sure you’re old enough to play this game Leo?”

Leo fixed him with an icy stare while Donny thumped Raph’s shoulder again to get him to shut up.

Leonardo stood.

“I think I shall let the rest of you carry on this game without me,” he said. “You’re clearly all drunk and getting very silly. I shall go up to my room and read while you get it out of your system.”

“Sure you don’t need to go up there and have a good wank instead?” Raph called after him unkindly.

Leo didn’t dignify that with a response and carried on to his room.

Mikey watched him go. He glanced back to Raph and Donny who had descended into lewdness, giggling over the cards and the memories they brought back.

“Yeah, I’m going to head up too guys,” he said. Raph dismissed him absent-mindedly with a wave of his hand, thoroughly distracted as Donny sucked a finger on his other hand. Mikey was sure that those two were about to head to a bedroom fairly soon anyway the way they were carrying on. He leapt up to the higher level and tread lightly to Leonardo’s room.

“Leo?” Mikey knocked softly on his older brother’s door and waited to be called in.

“Yes?” Leo sounded weary. Mikey opened the door and came slowly and silently into the room, closing the door behind him.

“What’s wrong, Leo?” He asked softly, sitting on the bed next to where Leonardo was lying and laying a warm hand on Leo’s thigh.

Leo didn’t take his eyes off the book in his hands. “What makes you think something is wrong?” He asked. Mikey continued to look at him in silence, his expression soft. After a while Leo sighed and put down his book.

All the brothers enjoyed an open relationship with each other, but they were naturally drawn to be closer in pairs; Raphael and Donatello, and Leonardo and Michelangelo. Leo felt closer to Mikey, his primary mate, that he could open up to him like he didn’t with the others.

“It’s just….” Leo sighed again. He thumbed the edge of his book while thinking about what he wanted to say. He gave Mikey a pained look. Opening up didn’t come as easily to Leonardo as it did to his orange banded lover. Mikey lay a warm hand over Leo’s and waited for him to continue.

“Those questions….” Leo tried again. “I did wonder before we started the game, but I didn’t think they would be so…… I felt…..” he trailed off into silence, reluctant to finish.

“Left out?” Mikey murmured. “Inexperienced?”

Leo gave him a look which confirmed Mikey’s guess. “I mean, I’m not exactly ‘ _inexperienced_ ’,” Leo said. “We have sex all the time! But it’s….different. With Donny, he’s more submissive… With Raph, we fight a lot, there’s a lot of passion. With you,” he covered Mikey’s hand with his, “we kind of take it in turns to be…...”

“….on top?” Mikey offered. Leo chuckled. “We’ve done all-sorts,” he continued. “But not...any of that.”

Leo exhaled feeling self-conscious. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he did infact feel embarrassed that his brothers were all drinking to the lewd and exciting sounding varied experiences they’d had whilst he felt like the ‘boring’ older brother. The one who never got silly. The one who held back. The one who wasn’t fun. It was a label he had lived with ever since he became their leader. It was a cross he bore with stoicism most of the time, but he found that it bothered him greatly when it came to his personal relationships. He was still a horny teenager afterall. But he still couldn’t shake the life-long habit of being more reserved. He found it bothered him that even shy, quiet _Donatello_ had done more kinky stuff than he had! Leonardo prided himself on being the best. And tonight, he somehow felt as if he’d lost some kind of competition. And he didn’t like it.

Leo surfaced from his self reflection to notice Michelangelo smiling knowingly at him. He had a wicked glint in his eye.

“Then let’s change that, shall we?”

Leo raised his brow. “The student becomes the teacher?” Mikey nodded in earnest, the wicked smile still on his face. “I’m gonna teach you up and down this room all night long if that’s what it takes.”

End of part one. TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Leo chuckled at the determined look on Mikey’s face.

“I mean it!”Mikey insisted. “I don’t want the sexiest person I know feeling like he’s not good enough to join in kinky games. I want to help you feel better. We’ll make a game of it. It will be fun.”

Leo hesitated, feeling torn between his desire to expand his bedroom repertoire and his worry about looking and feeling a complete idiot. Mikey picked up on it immediately.

“You won’t look _or_ feel like a fool”, he smiled, moving closer to Leo and wrapping his arms around him. “You’re my man and I know how sexy you are. Oh man, do I know!” He nudged Leo’s beak with his own. “But let’s do some wild stuff that would make even Raph blush! What’du’ya’say?” Mikey bit his lip and swayed his hips into Leo’s, his tail wiggling playfully.

Leo cupped his hands on Mikey’s firm, dancing derrierre as he looked into the playful, sky-blue eyes of his lover. Open, warm, kind and trustworthy. With that impish sparkle that enticed him so. Leo smiled.

“OK then, _Master Michelangelo._ ” Leo stepped back and bowed with a flourish. “I am yours to command.”

“ _That’s_ what I’m talking about!!” Mikey said joyfully, bouncing a little.

“OK, OK. What to cover...” He sat on the edge of Leo’s bed and pulled Leo down beside him. “How about we keep it simple, and cover what was on the cards tonight?”

Leo nodded and shrugged his agreement, indicating Mikey was the boss. Mikey sat in silence for a moment as he thought. “Let’s see,” he murmured, “lapdance...striptease...role play…..”

Leo felt a tingle of anticipation along with a touch of apprehension. He watched Mikey’s cute beak wrinkle slightly as he mulled his plan over. After a few minutes of consideration, he sat up straighter and turned to Leo.

“Alight then,” he smiled, and planted a kiss on Leo’s lips. “Now get up and strip for me.”

Leo’s brow shot up in surprise at this abrupt command.

“You heard what I said,” Mikey laughed, amused at the look of shock on Leo’s face. “We’ve got a few things to cover so we might as well start at the beginning.” He gestured for Leo to get up and stand in them middle of the room. “Now get naked!”

Leonardo slowly rose, still looking at Mikey with reluctance. He shuffled to the middle of the room and faced his brother. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Mikey sprang up to the stereo, pulling his mini MP3 player out of his belt. He hooked it up to the speakers and selected a smooth R&B track. On the way back to the bed, Mikey cupped Leo’s buttock and purred in his ear slit, “Come on baby, make he hard.” With a smile, Mikey sat back on the bed and swayed to the music, drinking Leonardo’s body in with his eyes.

Leo nodded curtly. “Alright”. He unhooked his weapons belt and shrugged out of the straps holding his sword scabbards and set them gently against the wall. He then turned to Mikey and gave him a smile. While holding Mikey’s gaze Leo started to take off a wrist and elbow pad. Mikey sprang up with a chuckle.

“Woah, woah, there!” He laughed. “This is a strip _tease_ , you’ve got to dance with the music and, well, tease me.”

Leo furrowed his brow slightly. Dance. Tease. He could do that. He nodded his concession to Mikey, who returned to the bed. “And don’t be worrying about putting them away neatly either, chuck them on the ground. Think seduction!”

Leo suppressed a sigh. He had actually been thinking about how to incorporate putting them away, folded into his drawers.

“Stop thinking!” Mikey held a joke warning finger up. “And start _dancing_.”

Leo laughed. “OK, OK!” He began swaying his hips to the beat – ever so slightly. Locking his gaze to Mikey’s eyes again, Leo unknotted his belt. Once undone, he held it open while he jiggled his hips and then let it drop to the ground. Mikey grinned widely and bit his lip. “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” he said, encouragingly.

Leo chuckled self consciously and rolled his eyes. Next he reached to the back of his head and began unknotting his bandanna. He turned his shell to Mikey and bopped his derrière in time to the music, flicking his tail left and right to match his hips. Once his bandanna had been removed and discarded with a flick of the wrist, Leo closed his outside fingers, leaving his thumb and pointer fingers extended. He bent his elbows against his waist and bopped his ‘hand guns’ to the sides in time with his hips.

Mikey suppressed a snort of laughter at his delightfully dorky lover.

“I heard that,” Leo said, glancing back with a mock scowl. “Sorry,” Mikey smiled. “Sometimes, you are adorable.”

“I am not adorable.” Leo suddenly turned and pounced so he was hovering above Mikey in a dominant position. “I am a trained and deadly ninja. Hi-ya!” He started tickling Mikey who giggled and writhed at the touch. “Yes,” he laughed. “But right now you’re supposed to be teasing me and turning me on!”

Leo leaned over Mikey some more and fixed him with the shadowy, piercing stare only Leonardo could achieve. The look that went past the physical and into your very core. “I know how to turn you on,” he said a very low authoritative purr. “On your back, turtle.”

Mikey stared up at Leonardo as his pupils rapidly dilated so his normally light eyes appeared dark and inky. “No fair,” he whispered. Leonardo considered him for a moment. “You’re right,” he said, standing back up. “I’m cheating. You set me a clear objective and I’m going to achieve that.” He gave Mikey a wicked grin as he resumed his position in the middle of the room. Mikey heaved himself upright, a little flushed and shuddered. “Shake it off, shake it off,” he muttered to himself and Leo laughed.

“That’s not the point anyway,” Mikey said. “You’re supposed to be adding new things to your bag of tricks, not practising tricks you’ve already mastered!”

“True,” Leo smiled. “I guess this just doesn’t feel very ‘me’, gyrating around like this. To this music...” he gestured to the speakers. “This is more...you.”

“That’s it!” Mikey exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “Role play! You be me, giving...me... a striptease, and that’ll cross two things off the list in one go. Yes! Genius!” He looked up eagerly at Leonardo who pondered the notion. Mikey grinned. “Come on baby,” he said, spreading his legs. He waved his open palm in front of his crotch in the ‘slapping the ass’ dance gesture. “What would Mikey do?”

Leo let out a snort of laughter at Mikey’s display. “Not that I hope!” he laughed. “But OK, I get the idea.” Leo closed his eyes and centred himself for a moment, getting a feel for the new track that had started. “Yo yo, Bruh,” he murmured, mimicking Mikey’s West Coast inflection. “I hope you’re not hungry because I, like, totally already ate, like, all the pizza...”

He effortlessly ducked the pillow Mikey threw at him without opening his eyes.

“Alright then, duuude,” Leo said opening his eyes. “Let’s get sexy, yo!” He started swaying to the beat and tapping his hand against his thigh. Mikey watched him with fascination. In committing to pretending to be Michelangelo, Leo’s demeanour had changed and he was starting to use his physical fluidity, usually reserved for when he was in ‘ninja mode,’ to deliver some very credible dance moves.

Leo swayed to the music and slowly peeled off the remaining wrist and elbow pad, but instead of appearing self conscious, he adopted a persona of having the utmost confidence. He let them drop to the ground while fixing Mikey with an impish stare. Next, Leo turned his shell to Mikey and slowly bent down to unfix his knee pads, making sure to flick his tail and flex his taut thigh muscles as he did so. Mikey stared, transfixed. Leo was bending down far longer than was necessary and Mikey was drinking in the sight of his tight, rippling and supple back end. He licked his lips. Leo slowly righted himself and turned to Mikey. He moved towards him in a way Mikey could only describe as ‘slinky’.

“Mmmm, bro, you’re making me look _good!_ ” Mikey said appreciatively as Leo reached him and put his hands on Mikey’s knees.

“You like what you see, _bruuuh?_ ” Leo grinned, having fun with mimicking Mikey’s mannerisms. “Fancy a piece of this fine turtle ass?” He pushed Mikey’s knees further apart and turned around to gyrate his ass over Mikey’s crotch area. “Best ass in the multiverse,” Leo bragged.

“Damn right,” Mikey laughed, Leo’s fine, firm behind pushing into his growing bulge. “Oh yeah, _Michelangelo,_ you work that ass!”

“No, _you_ work this ass!” Leo countered. He turned to face Mikey and rubbed his hands over his plastron. “You wanna piece of the finest ass in the multiverse, yo?” Leo started rubbing his own crotch in front of Mikey face, still rolling his hips to the smooth music. “Drop down for the Turtle Titan.”

Mikey focused on Leo’s lavish display of rubbing his bulging hidden treasure in front of his beak and inhaled deeply through his nostrils, taking in Leo’s musky scent.

Without conscious direction, his hand reached down and started to touch himself as his own erection swelled.

“I’m gonna work that ass, you sexy Turtle Titan,” Mikey murmured, cupping Leo’s ass with his other hand and pulling him closer to his face. Mikey licked a hot wet stripe up Leo’s bulging lower plastron, causing it to widen and reveal his shaft.

“Mmmm, yeah, Boi,” Leo said huskily. Mikey licked him again and he dropped down onto Mike’s waiting tongue. Mikey sucked, licked and slurped until Leo was throbbing and hard. His own erection standing proudly as his senses were filled with Leo’s scent and taste.

“Hey, look at that. You really _are_ sexy!” Leo quipped.

“Sexy and delicious!” Mikey responded, muffled with his mouth still full.

They enjoyed each other for a few more minutes before Mikey drew his head back. “Now we’re all ready to go,” he said, “let’s move on to the next bit.”

Leonardo pouted as his member left Mikey’s hot mouth. “Aww, duuuuuude! No fair.” He protested.

Mikey just grinned at him and untied his own belt. He retrieved his cell phone and tossed the belt on the floor.

“OK,” he said with a glint in his eye. “Next bit.” Mikey thumbed through his phone for a few seconds and then placed it down sideways, propped up against a book on Leonardo’s bedside table. Leo looked at the screen and observed a home movie, featuring all four of them, kissing and touching each other.

“Time to touch ourselves to porn, dude!” Mikey grinned. “And since that last role play was so fun and seemed to help you find your grove, I think you should do it again. And the best person to pretend to be for this activity would be…..”

“...Raphael,” they both finished in unison. They settled on the bed with the phone facing them. “Oooh yeah, that’s how we like it,” Mikey said gruffly, in a dodgy attempt at mimicking Raphael’s gritty New York accent. Leo grinned and joined in. “Dat’s how I _roll_. Suck my dick Le-O.” They both giggled at Leonardo’s exaggerated emphasis on the last syllable. They watched the film for a while, slowly stroking themselves and taking it in turns to mimic some of Raphael’s more common dirty catch phrases.

“I know what will make this more authentic!” Leonardo declared. “I can’t imagine Raphael getting lewd to a dirty movie without a bottle in his hand.”

“Yes!” Mikey agreed. “Great idea! He would be sat with his dick in one hand and a bottle in the other for sure.”

A look of mischief flashed across Leonardo’s face. “I’m getting some beers,” he grinned. He stood up and vanished out of the door before Mikey could even respond. A short time later Leonardo slipped silently back into the room with a case of Raphael’s beers in his hand.

“I can’t believe you went out there like that,” Mikey said, gesturing to Leo’s bobbing erection.

“No-one saw,” Leo replied, settling back onto the bed. “Besides, Raph and Don are otherwise occupied.”

“He’s going to notice they’re gone,” Mikey chuckled, nodding at the multi-pack.

“Serves him right!” Leo said happily. “I’m getting into character.” He opened a couple of bottles and handed one to Mikey. Chugging down almost the entire bottle in one go, Leo let out a loud burp. “Let’s watch some porn!!” he cried. The two brothers enjoyed watching the lewd home movie, stroking themselves and each other. Before long, they had drunk the pack of 6 bottles between them. “Oh no!” Mikey cried in a mock cave-man’s accent. “Beer gone!” Leonardo laughed, feeling more intoxicated than Mikey because he seldom drank alcohol. “Need more beer!” he laughed, mimicking the cave-man voice. “But I think that was the last one.”

Mikey grinned with a knowing glint in his eye. “Raph always has a secret stash somewhere. I’m pretty sure I know where. Be right back.”

In no time at all, Mikey had located and retrieved more of Raphael’s beer stash and the two lovers were slurping and giggling their way through it, getting lewder by the bottle. Mikey had decided that as Leonardo was role-playing Raphael, than he would role play Donatello, and they were enjoying being silly and having fun with it.

“Ooh, Raphie, I love it when you flex your big muscles and _dooooominaaaaate meeeeee_ ” Mikey slurred, rolling onto his shell and flinging his arms wide. “I’ve spent too long on my computer today looking up boring things!”

Leonardo rolled heavily on top of Mikey, his cheeks flushed from the rapid intake of beer. “You’ve been a naughty boy Donatello,” he growled. “You keep interrupting Da Big Bang Theory to correct the characters and tell us why ‘it’s a common misconception in the popular science community….’ no-one cares! The only thing _we_ care about is dat ass sitting on top’a those long legs.”

Leo kissed Mikey all the way up his inner leg, paying particular attention to nibbling his thighs and teasing his cock with his tongue.

Mikey hummed in pleasure. “Well, I need a break sometimes from labelling _every single thing_ in my laboratory.”

The brothers laughed some more and continued their role playing, while drinking the rest of the beers. At some point in the proceedings they had decided to switch roles and Leonardo was currently playing Donatello, his wrists tied to the bed frame, Mikey’s palm prints faintly showing across his buttocks and thighs. Both were rather dishevelled and very drunk.

“Ravish me, Raphael you juicy hunk of turtliness! Hee hee!” Leonardo breathed, his beak flushed and his bent knees open wide. “I’ve had enough teasing. I want that big, fat...”

“Raphie or Mikey, you don’t need to tell me twice!” Mikey said hastily, his words wobbly from intoxication. His bandanna had been pushed up around his forehead with the knot to the side to better emulate Rambo. He slapped Leo’s rump and shuffled in between his knees. “Mmmmm. So firm. So d’serving of a spanking.” He slapped Leo’s butt cheek again. He reached over and retrieved a bottle of silky lube from the night stand. He prepped Leo for the minimum amount of time they could stand in their drunken impatience and lined himself up against Leo’s entrance.

“Here comes Raphie,” Mikey mock growled. He slowly pushed himself into Leo and paused to feel the warmth and let Leo adjust to the insertion. Leo smiled with a hum of satisfaction and gave Mikey a look of such love that it made the orange banded turtle’s insides turn to jelly. Sinking down low so his face was close to Leo’s, Mikey pushed all the way in and began slowly moving. Leo churred, warmth spreading all over his body. He gazed into Mikey’s eyes. “You’re the best teacher,” he murmured.

Mikey paused and pulled out slightly in order to lean forward and kiss Leo deeply, their tongues swirling and dancing around each other. Breathing each other in. Sharing the heat. They broke the kiss, their lips lingering, basking in the warmth of each other’s breath. Mikey caressed Leo’s cheek with his thumb. He opened his mouth to reply, but instead gave a soft smile and returned the loving gaze. Sky-blue eyes sinking into inky cobalt depths. No words were needed in this moment.

Leo’s entrance twitched around Mikey and he was pulled out of his spell. He churred with his desire and resumed his movement, sliding smoothly in and out, causing Leo’s legs to rock with the motion. For a while they remained as close as possible, Mikey leaned into Leo’s body, and Leo’s legs wrapped around Mikey’s shell. Mikey’s lower plastron ground against his cock but Leo didn’t care. Mikey soon raised himself so he could brace himself with his legs and wrap his hand around Leo’s swollen member. The atmosphere changed from light-hearted fun to heavy desire as Mikey rocked against Leo searching for that sacred spot. He knew he’d found it when Leo moaned and writhed in pleasure, tugging against his wrist ties. Leo’s cock twitched in Mikey’s hands and he swirled his thumb over the wet glistening tip. Leo’s breathing increased and his moaned his pleasure as Mikey pushed into him, over and over, rocking his whole body, the pleasure building, the pressure growing….

Mikey could feel his climax rushing toward him at an accelerated pace due to the drink and lengthy teasing. It all felt just too delicious. With monumental effort he pulled out of Leo at the last minute and positioned himself over his chest. With a low moan Mikey ejaculated over Leo’s collar-bone and neck. Leo watched him through hooded eyes and let out a loud churr, the warm fluid tickling his neck as it slid downward.

“Mikey...” he moaned.

Mikey shuffled back down the bed and put his mouth over Leo’s swollen member. He inserted a finger into Leo’s glistening, slick hole and pressed the digit into where he knew Leo’s prostate was located. It only took a few rubs and Leo was tugging his arms against the restraints, making the bed rattle. Moaning loudly, he started the ejaculate into Mikey’s mouth. Mike lifted his head and let Leo spurt over his face, cum dribbling over and into his mouth and down his chin.

Breathing hard, both turtles took a moment to regain their equilibrium.

Mikey crawled back up so his face was next to Leo’s.

“I think we ticked some things off our list,” he said, wiping his chin. He leaned closer to Leo’s face with a devilish expression.

“Don’t kiss me!” Leo said in alarm as Mikey bent down closer. “Don’t you dare kiss me with that still all over your mouth! I’ll break this bed if I have to!” He rattled the headboard as he made a show of trying to escape from his binds. Mikey laughed and pretended to swoop in to kiss Leo and Leo ducked and shrieked in protest.

They spent the rest of the night in a happy haze of playing, laughing and loving. Two opposites who meant the world to each other and who felt comfortable and secure enough to be both teacher and student when called upon.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright then.” Raphael cockily held out a card in preparation to read, the first one of the game.

The floor was set, the drinks prepared and the cards of ‘Never Have I Ever’ had been dealt.

It was a week later and the brothers had decided to return to the game for round two. Raphael had apologised to Leonardo for his previous teasing and had promised to ‘go easy’ on him this time ‘round when once again the others ended up drinking much more than him.

Mikey and Leo caught each others’ eye and shared a knowing smile. The last week they had spent together had been kinkier than a sailor’s wet dream, and Leo was feeling quite confident that he would be drinking on some things that even Raphael hadn’t experience of. Michelangelo had made sure to keep his promise.

“Let’s see what this reveals,” Raph said, focusing on the card with great anticipation. He took a breath.

“Never have I ever...”


End file.
